Wednesday Morning, 3 AM
by Captain Aarfy
Summary: He could hear the soft breathing of the boy that he lo-... enjoyed to torment...' Cavity inducing GaryxPetey.


Editted 13-07-08 to read less like a sleep-deprived person wrote it.

--

He could hear the soft breathing of the boy that he lo-… enjoyed to torment. Feel the warm, soft, fucking gor- just a body, JUST A BODY next to him.

The kid slept like a log, and he couldn't really understand it. He would notice if anyone snuck into his bed with him. And he would definitely notice if anyone whispered anything to him in his sleep.

But it wasn't like it wasn't a welcome. Gary didn't know how he'd feel if Petey ever woke up during these late night excursion. How would he react to a sociopath in his bed? The thrill was near terrifying, but it was worth it to get this close without actually having to be _close_.

Gary closed his eyes and took the feeling in; meditating to the rhythmic rise and fall of Petey's chest. It was almost enough to make him jump up and confess to Petey the things he had to say._ Exactly what was that_?

He was always thinking, and even the calming sensation of this nightly, unrequited adoration was just only enough to dull the thoughts. His eyes shot open.

Why _was_ he here? Why did he wait until the effeminate bastard fell asleep to crawl into his bed and get all sappy and romance movie-ish? He searched his thoughts.

Pure, unadulterated love? No, if that was the case, he would've woken the boy up and more than likely demand objectionable things. Objectionable things that made him blush just imagining it. Or would he? Would he just continue to lie there watching the small boy sleep, basking in the cosmic peace associated with this contentment he currently felt?

Could be.

Teenage hormones, driving him to do screwy things?

A very real possibility

Obsession? Maybe even more so than the whole 'hope-less romantic deal.

Self hatred? Peter pretty much was everything Gary was not, he was small, quiet, stable… but thinking it over again, Gary was quite fine with the way he operated, and couldn't see himself as anything else.

Reality? Was this crazy feeling the only thing he had to keep himself from spiraling into the unknown? He shuddered at the very thought, and nuzzled his face into the blanket cocoon Petey had wrapped himself in.

Perhaps it was just one of those things, like when birds sang in the early morning… or when a dog took a leak on a tree. He stifled a giggle at the latter.

Petey smelt strongly of generic soap, and to Gary it was the best smell in the world. He couldn't help but smile goofily, and breath deeply, nuzzling closer and closer.

"...What are you doing?" Gary nearly jumped through the ceiling. He was so caught up in the entrancing scent/presence of Petey that he had failed to notice that the smaller boy's breathing had become irregular.

Time stood still.

'Christ, come up with something good. QUICK.' he said to himself. For a moment, he couldn't even think of something to say, all witty comebacks had up and left him as soon as Petey muttered that sentence. He kept coming back to one thing. it was incredibly lame, but it would have to do.

"Sleeping. What does it _look_ like, Femme-boy?" he snapped. He could almost feel Petey's eyes rolling; his mouth forming the words _'I don't believe you.'_

"Your bed is over there Gary." Petey said, calmly.

"Well, I like this bed better." Gary stated.

"But this is _my_ bed."

"So? This was _my_ room, should I question why you are in it?" Good comeback, this had once been Gary's room exclusively, until a kid in a pink shirt nervously opened the door and announced he was Gary's roommate. So what if it had only been ten minutes?

Petey flipped over to look Gary in the eyes. Gary smirked broadly.

"That was the worst 'logic' you've ever used against me." Petey gave Gary a very quizzical look.

Gary returned the favor by staring at Petey. Petey's look changed to one of discomfort quickly. That discomforting look may have been the most beautiful look Gary had ever been given, and he flipped over to hide his increasingly reddening face.

Several moments passed.

"Well?"" Petey asked tiredly.

"Well what? Gary returned, flipping over once again, to look at Petey. Thankfully the look was gone, but perhaps unfortunately, it had been replaced by a very sleepy faced Petey. His eyes were half open, and his features were very relaxed. Gary's eye twitched, and he resisted the urge to have his way with Petey right then and there.

Why must the universe allow such things to happen?

"You're still in my bed," Petey asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Gary was trying to restrain himself, "What do you want?"

"...You." Gary commented quietly, in a very casual tone.

"OK…" Petey agreed, sleepily, until he realized what had been said, "Wait, what?!"

"You heard me, Femme-boy." Gary whispered, his eyes wide, his voice shaky. The look on his face creeped Petey out, as he would later learn. He was filled with some indescribable feeling; a feeling that was filling him rapidly, and making it harder and harder to breathe.

Petey's eyes were wide open, and Gary could feel the boy's hot breath on his face. He could feel himself turning red,a nd he was not entirely enthused with the current set of circumstance.

This was starting to turn into one of those nauseating romance movies.

Awkward instance, and Gary wrapped his arms around Petey as best he could, holding him very loosely. Petey didn't react. Gary stared at Petey, unsure of what to do next. Petey stared into Gary's eyes, and he could swear that dork could see into his very soul. It was exhilarating, terrifying, beautiful... and he never wanted anyone else to do that ever.

"…Peter?" Petey shook his head in disbelief. Gary couldn't believe himself either, usually it was 'Petey', or the ever popular, 'Femme-boy', but he couldn't bring himself to say anything improper. He felt like Peter deserved something more proper at the moment.

"W-what?" Petey's voice became equally shaky.

"I think…" Gary's mind was racing.

"Uh?" Was the last thing he could manage before Gary tightened his grip and pulled the boy closer, awkwardly pressing his lips to Petey's chin.

Gary reacted the only way he knew. He knew actions spoke louder than any word he could ever muster, and his words were usually so spite filled anyway. He held Petey tightly, even though he was not struggling in the least. He felt incredibly vulnerable at the moment. Petey was one of the only unfortunate people to witness Gary in this state, a state he tried to desperately to hide. Gary suddenly felt horribly about himself.

"I... don't... Petey..." Gary mumbled into Petey's neck, "I didn't know how to tell you..."

Gary could feel Petey's finger on his lips, and looked upward. Petey unwrapped himself from the blanket, and threw his arm around Gary's waist. He returned the favor with much more grace, making sure their lips met softly. In this moment, Gary could tell you exactly what true happiness was. He had finally gotten what he'd secretly hoped for the first time he slipped into Petey's bed a few weeks ago.

Petey's lips were waxy and mint flavored, and he felt suddenly embarrassed by his own chapped lips, but Petey didn't seem to mind. Gary grinned foolishly, and thought for a moment trying to take it a bit further, but decided otherwise. He was going too fast for his own comfort.

Gary pulled away first. The world seemed to resume normality, but Gary was still wrapped around Petey, and vice versa, and neither of them wanted it any other way. Petey threw the blanket over both of them.

Gary nuzzled Petey's chest tiredly, fully enjoying the familiar scent until sleep them both.

--

Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
